Jeux
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - Teen Top / ChunJi x L.Joe : Je l'aime tellement que pour être auprès de lui je suis prêt à mettre mes sentiments de côté et accepter tout ce qu'il me demande.


Il y a certaines attitudes que je peut tout simplement pas supporter. Et en ce moment je déteste l'attitude de l'un de mes collègue. Je parle plus précisément de Chun Ji, un vrai coureur de jupons. Il tire parti de l'innocence et l'amour aveugle des noonas, pour pouvoir coucher avec elles.

Sans même savoir ce qu'est l'amour, il promet aux différentes femmes qu'il gardera contact avec elle, alors qu'il ne fera jamais, ce n'est qu'un menteur hypocrite.

Il sort dans les bars au moins trois fois par semaines, pendant les jours de congé sa peut augmenter. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut être aussi dégoûtant.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de congé. Cela va encore être une journée où mes sentiments vont en prendre un coup, quand je vais le voir revenir avec une de ces fille qu'il vient de rencontrer.

Pour l'instant dans le dortoir il n'y a personne à part moi. Les autres membres ont profiter du beau temps pour aller à la fête foraine. Et lui, il est encore parti s'amuser en boîte.

Ils m'ont proposer de venir avec eux pour pouvoir manger des barbes à papa, mais le coeur n'y était pas.  
Mon moment de solitude fut interrompu par un coup à la porte de ma chambre, pourtant j'étais persuader qu'ils étaient tous parti. La porte s'ouvrit et je le vis pénétrer dans mon refuge.

« Tu n'es pas avec tes noonas ? » lui demandais-je ironiquement.

« Non, je n'avais rendez-vous avec aucune d'elles aujourd'hui, puis je dois aussi me reposer de temps en temps. » me répondit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Un grand silence s'installa entre nous.

Le sentir à côté de moi me rend mal à l'aise. Je commença alors à me lever mais il m'emprisonna le poignet par l'une de ses main.

« Où vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-il en me retenant.

« Euh... Dans le salon. » répondis-je en fuyant sont regard, sans essayer de me libérer.

« Ne me quitte pas. » me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, avec un sourire irrésistible.

Il s'approche lentement, de plus en plus. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je suis incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Même si il m'embrasse, mon esprit n'arrive pas à suivre, mais mon corps lui réponds comme si il n'avait attendu que cela.

« Restons ici, et jouons un peut. Tu veut bien ? » Prenant mon silence pour un accord il recommença à m'embrasser.

Ses mains déboutonna lentement ma chemise, et commença à parcourir mon corps.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher. Mon corps ne veut pas bouger.

Mon coeur souffre tandis qu'il continue à me toucher.

Je ne me souviens pas combien de fois j'ai rêver que ceci arrive, mais même en sachant qu'il ne fait que s'amuser, je ne peut pas y résister.

Je ne peux pas résister au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau, je n'oublierais jamais ce moment.

J'aime sentir sa respiration près de mon coup, de sentir ses bras autour de moi, ses mains crispées sur mon torse.

Nos gémissement à tout les deux se noie entre les quatre murs de ma chambre.

Ses ongles me griffe le dos, un sourire de plaisir vient ornée son magnifique visage, tout ses geste sont uniquement consacrée pour moi.

Je sais que je ne suis pas le premier à être passer dans ses bras. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien y sont déjà passer, et je ne veut pas le savoir. Je veut juste profiter de ce moment qui ne se reproduira sans doute jamais.

Je veut le sentir encore contre moi. Depuis le début du groupe il est devenu ma raison de vivre, et sa il ne le sera jamais.

Une unique larme coule le long de ma joue tandis que je repense au long moment que nous avons passer à nous amuser avec les autres membres. J'ai peur que après cela, notre relation ne soit pas la même. Même si je sais que lui il ne m'aime pas, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

Je sais qu'il joue avec moi, mais je veux juste être avec lui, même si ce n'est que pour cette nuit.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre, et je vis nos vêtements qui joncher le sol.

Chun Ji continuer à me mordre le cou, sans doute pour essayer de laisser une preuve de cette nuit.

Quelque minutes après qu'il m'avait embrasser, mon corps avait enfin recommençais à bouger. Mais au lieu de m'enfuir loin de son corps que j'aime tant, j'avais juste répondu à ses attente.

Ses mains continuer d'explorer mon corps.

« Saranghae _(Je t'aime)_. » murmura-t-il dans mon coups.

Je sais que c'est un mensonge, une partie de son jeu, qui devient réalité pour un certain temps. Et quand nous sortirons de cette chambre, tout redeviendra comme avant.

Moi souffrant de cette amour à sens unique, et lui en continuant à s'amuser avec ses différentes conquêtes.  
Entre nos nombreux gémissement, je me suis promis d'essayer d'oublier cette amour qui devenait de plus en plus dur à supporter.

J'ai alors quémander un baiser, pour essayer de me rappeler de cette sensation une dernière fois.

C'est sans doute grâce à son expérience qu'il connaît aussi bien les endroits qui font énormément plaisir.

Je sais que tout ceci vas bientôt s'arrêter, mais pour une dernière fois je veut juste profiter et oublier.

Et c'est comme cela, que au milieu de la passion qui nous entourait, je sentis quelque chose pénétrer en moi.

Il l'avait fait soigneusement et avec douceur, malgré ça la douleur était vraiment énorme. Il recommença alors à me caresser et à m'embrasser pour essayer que cela passe.

Peut à peut elle se transforma en un sentiment étrange et agréable en même temps.

Les vas et vient devinrent de plus en plus rapide, l'intensité du moment augmenta comme le volumes de nos gémissement et la sueur qui briller sur nos deux corps parfaitement collé l'un sur l'autre.

Je sentis que l'orgasme était bientôt là. Retenir les cris devenait vraiment difficile. Je sentis que Chun Ji essayer de se retenir quand il recommença à me mordre le cou.

Je fus le premier à me libérer entre nos deux corps, et quelques minutes après ce fut lui qui se libéra en moi.

Il me caressa et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'allonger à mes côtés.

Je me serra contre son torse et l'embrassa. Les battements de son coeur était rapide, et sa respiration peut profonde. Il me serra étroitement contre lui.

« J'aimerais jouer plus souvent avec toi. » me dit-il d'un coup.

« Bi... Bien sûr, sa serais amusant. » répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Et comme un vulgaire pantin je me suis laisser emporter dans son jeu. Un jeu horriblement plaisant dans lequel je ne devait en aucun cas montrer mes vrai sentiment.

A cause de mon amour pour Chun Ji, j'ai accepté de mettre mon amour de côté rien que pour être avec lui.

Moi c'est L. Joe, et à 18 ans je souffre déjà d'un amour à sens unique. Mais même si je souffre, je peut désormais être à ces côtés.


End file.
